


山本先生と渡辺くん

by CASPAR000



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPAR000/pseuds/CASPAR000
Summary: 老福特旧文存档 已完结山本彩×渡边美优纪师生设定√ 年龄操作√希望从良的衣冠禽兽斯文败类×其实很纯情的钓神腹黑小恶魔
Relationships: Yamamoto Sayaka/Watanabe Miyuki
Kudos: 5





	1. #1

初対面

* * *

山本 彩。新来的实习老师在黑板上写下漂亮的粉笔字。  
“やまもと……あやか？”  
“さやか。”山本老师指正道。  
“是。”只是被山本老师微笑着说话时的眼神注视着，女生的脸瞬间就红了，连声音都有点发抖，好像念错帅气的实习老师的名字是相当难为情的事情——虽说是女性，但是找不出比帅气更适合她的形容词。  
“那么下面开始点名。”  
短发，白衬衫，干净的少年感。这是渡边美优纪对山本彩的第一印象。  
“白间君。”  
“さやか。”渡边用只有自己能听到的音量念了一遍她的名字。令她意外的是，对方似乎听见了她的低语，把目光投向了这边。目光对上了。渡边想，果然是这样。  
“吉田君。”  
追加一点。眼神冷冽。脸上挂着笑容但是眼中完全没有笑意。  
“渡边君。”  
“到～”  
“那么，接下来请各位多多指教。”

ギターライブ

* * *

虽然才是登校的第二天，渡边已经开始觉得无聊，在日常以身体不适为由翘课去保健室休息的途中，路过轻音部的部室的时候听见了吉他声和歌声。  
有人在练习弹唱东京事变的《群青日和》，当然是和椎名林檎完全不同的歌声，但是这个声音同样很有辨识度，在昨天的课堂上给渡边留下了深刻的印象。渡边从窗口望进去，果然是山本老师。白衬衫的袖子挽上去一截，露出白皙的手臂。上课时扣得齐齐整整的纽扣，最上面一颗被解开，领口敞开着。左手修长的手指在吉他的弦上滑动，右手捏着拨片上下扫弦。眼神比起平时更没有温度，视线低垂，吉他手常有的……不，这大概是山本彩特有的认真的表情。  
间奏弹罢，山本抬起头时和窗外的渡边对上了视线。被发现了。渡边偏过头吐了吐舌头，然而不闪也不躲，更理直气壮地摆出观众的姿态。这样的态度似乎也激起了山本的兴趣。演奏仍然在继续，只是山本时不时会抬头，不需要用眼睛确保演奏的正确性的时候就盯着渡边。这是仅有一人的乐队给仅有一人的观众的表演。  
弹出最后一个扫弦，山本没有再弹下一曲。尽管只弹了一首，山本能感觉到自己的状态不错，反倒是结束的那一瞬间心里痒痒的，注意力已经不在吉他上了，再弹下去未必会有什么收获。然而等山本放好吉他走出教室，走廊上已经空无一人。  
“我在期待些什么啊……”  
糟糕……山本老师弹吉他的样子太帅了……渡边躲在墙后，按着自己起伏的胸口大口地喘气。心脏仍然在激烈地鼓动着。况且那对着你唱情歌一样的气氛算是什么意思？给刚才的画面配上背景音乐，绝对会是王道偶像曲而不是爵士风的曲子。只是稍微回想一下，略带沙哑的低沉嗓音，骨节分明的漂亮的手，沾着汗贴在身上的白衬衫，利落的短发，上扬的嘴角，仔细看时似乎能看见自己的倒影的清澈的眼睛。被这样的一张脸正对着，被这样一双眼睛注视着。  
犯规啊……  
保健室里，看着一进来就倒在床上的渡边，近藤医生叹了口气，伸手探了探她的脸：“好烫……みるきー你今天该不会是真的身体不舒服吧？”  
渡边抱着被子蜷成一团，挡住自己通红的脸：“里酱你就别管我了……”  
“恋爱了？”  
“都说了不是了——”  
最后渡边小心翼翼地从被子底下钻出半个脑袋：“山本彩……是个什么样的人？”  
（里酱：木头。）

「生徒手帳の写真は気に入っていない」の法則

* * *

“小恶魔也有这样的一天啊。”近藤戏谑道。  
“吵死了。”  
看了一眼提示牌，看来会是近藤的电车先到。  
“烧退了的话，退烧药就不用吃了。真是的，就算逞强回了教室，结果还不是倒下被送回保健室挂盐水。这个点连体育社团都早就解散回家了。”  
“里酱——”  
“怎么了，身体还是不舒服吗？”  
“嗯，没什么。”渡边拉上书包拉链放弃了寻找，“学生手册可能掉在什么地方了吧。”  
“现在回去找吗？”近藤站起来，“我等下一班车也行。”  
“不用了，再说离末班车也快没几班了吧。啊，来了！”渡边指着近藤身后，电车缓缓进站。见近藤没什么反应，渡边又催促道：“快点啦，我又不是小孩子了～”  
近藤总算释然，不怀好意地笑：“说的也是，都到了恋爱的季节了¬——你拜托的东西我会好·好·调·查·的～”  
啊，今天的里酱真的好吵啊。在电车门关上的一瞬间，渡边觉得世界都清净了。打破清净的是月台上响起的渡边的手机铃声，渡边拿出手机一看却是个完全陌生的号码。啊，是捡到了我的学生手册吗？随便放在哪里吧。病气的渡边显然没有精力理会，不太情愿地接起了这个未知来电。  
“喂，请问是、渡边美优纪同学吗？我捡到了你的学生手册，按照上面写的号码……”  
听见这个声音的渡边一下清醒过来，不由得叫出声：“彩……山本老师？”  
电话那头的人愣了一下：“是，这里是山本彩。”大概是疑惑于对方为什么能准确地叫出自己的名字，山本对比着学生手册再次尝试回忆，“啊——是D班的渡边君吧。抱歉没怎么记清你的全名。那我明天拿到学校给你吧。”  
“等、等一下！我现在就过去！”渡边的语气急切而不由分说。山本犹豫了一下：“好吧，我现在在车站前不远的地方。”  
下了班的山本彩老师站在车站前，清爽的外表，并不高的单薄的小身板单肩背着包，像是在等待女朋友赴约的小男生。至于等来的是什么？大概会是恶魔吧。渡边径直朝她走来。  
“坐电车来的？”看到渡边从车站里出来，山本微微皱眉。  
渡边应了一声“嗯”。山本说不出话来，扯着嘴角一脸哭笑不得又有点内疚的表情。很好的反应，捉弄别人可是小恶魔的乐趣。而山本似乎也察觉到了渡边脸上浮现的笑意。骗你的，渡边在心说了句。“我还没有蠢到那个地步。还没有上车。”说这话的时候渡边认真地思考如果上车之后才接到电话会不会再次折返。  
“那就好。”山本说着递出学生手册，“喏。”渡边道谢接过，脑子里飞快地转过挽留山本老师的一百零八种方法。没想到山本并没有要离开的意思，在小恶魔出招之前开口了：  
“对了，渡边君今天在教室外面听我演奏了吧。”  
“诶？”猝不及防提到这个，渡边突然觉得脸上开始发烫，退烧药还不能停。  
“那时候我有话想跟你说来着，但是出去的时候你已经不在那里了。”  
“我？有话要说是……”  
“就是……”一向正经的山本此时一脸孩子气的期待，“你觉得今天的演奏怎么样？”  
而渡边的期待大概是落空了，“很帅气哦”这样随便地敷衍道。山本居然相当认真地边听边点头，就差拿出个小本子做笔记了。明明其实是很冷淡的人吧，却只对音乐有着谜一样的执着。渡边看着实在是想笑，她对这个人的好奇心已经膨胀到了快要爆炸的程度，却不得不一步步按照套路走下去：“这样的话，老师下次再弹给我听吧～”  
山本答应得也很干脆：“可以啊，只要不是逃课的话。”干脆得完全浪费了渡边的表情。渡边只好收起笑容：“不是逃课，是去保健室。”  
“身体不舒服？”  
“嗯，可能是发烧了吧。”表现出的无力感恰到好处，说着撩起刘海的动作也很自然，在这个形势下，这个距离下——山本习惯性地说了声“失礼了”伸出手碰了碰她的额头。  
接触的一瞬间，毫不夸张，被电到了。看着这双弹吉他的漂亮的手，和真的被这双手碰到是完全不一样的感觉，一点冰凉的感觉从额头被触碰到的地方渗进来，电流一般刺激到全身上下每一根神经，连有点病气的眼神都变得清明起来。渡边擅自设想，如果山本是保健室老师的话，那保健室会被发烧和装作发烧以及故意发烧的学生们挤爆的吧。  
山本对比一下自己额头的温度，皱眉道：“真的是发烧了。那还是快点回家比较好。没有末班车了的话我送你。”有哦，末班车，只不过渡边希望它没有。  
“是。老师再见。”  
“嗯再见，路上小心，渡边君。”  
“渡边美优纪。”强调一遍。给我记好了。  
收好学生手册，拿出手机，最近的一个通话记录，存储。  
“学生手册的照片绝对不如意的法则。”  
正在联系人名字一栏输入“彩酱”的渡边心虚地抬头：“什么？”  
山本已经转身朝另一边走去，背对着她挥挥手：“还是本人比较可爱啦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这个最大的难度就是无法形容我彩的美貌。  
> 想看中规中矩的彩哥哥过激背德！过！激！背！德！  
> 结果还是……就这样了，背德有，过激？……真是太难为我以和为贵的教条了。  
> 其实就是一些小片段，写点自己想写的梗。写完了开头结尾才写的中间部分。从来不打草稿，飞到哪里算哪里。所以写完了还是喜欢开头结尾。  
> 发布于2017年9月19日，渡边美优纪的生日。以上是发在老福特上的时候讲的废话。


	2. #2

意識した？

* * *

山本彩就任实习老师已经一个多月了。在这个盐系男子流行的时代，“和短发白衬衫相性绝佳”的“三年级的山本老师”一时间成了难波私立高校的话题人物。山本老师可能会出任轻音部顾问的消息一出，前来咨询入部相关事项的学生数量猛增。一个星期前摄影部的二年级生请求山本老师担任作品的模特，跟拍了她一整天，事后这位同学似乎成立了一个小型非公式山本彩后援会。  
当然，外表并不是山本受欢迎的唯一原因，就像她自己说的那样“总之我还算是个教师”。名门大学出身，授课水平一流，对待学生态度友善，有问必答有求必应，没有身为教师的压迫感，即使抛开外表不论也是理想中最佳的教师。随着时间的推移，被学生们偶像化的山本也逐渐回归了教师角色，不过有时经过低年级的走廊时还是会有激动得指指点点的女生。看见对方怯怯地投来目光小心翼翼地挥挥手，山本也伸出手回应并报以微笑。  
商业式的微笑。目睹这一幕时渡边的脑海里总是冒出这样的词，并不是出于嫉妒，因为她转过头就完全不笑了嘛。对熟悉的人也会不笑，比如对渡边，偶尔迎面碰上也只有干巴巴的一句“早上好”。  
至于渡边敢自诩“山本彩熟悉的人”也是有原因的。山本把工作和私人分得很清楚，而渡边是唯一一个知道山本联系方式的学生。那天山本回到家中拿出手机检查短信的时候不得不怀疑渡边的学生手册被自己捡到是否真的是偶然。  
未知号码：彩！我是美优纪！记住我的名字了吗？发短信来确认一下（笑）  
彩酱：是山本老师。至少给我加上さん  
渡边君：山本老师さん？太长了，果然还是彩比较好哦，彩糖也可以  
渡边君：呐呐彩酱，告诉我LINE吧  
彩酱：这种时候要用敬语！应该说“请告诉我”才对吧  
手机屏幕前的彩酱一定和平时很不一样吧。果然不是面对面的话，看不到扬起嘴角、眼中却依旧冷淡的山本式笑容的话，渡边就可以透过字里行间想象她气急败坏却又无可奈何的鲜活样子。渡边按下发送键：  
渡边君：有什么关系嘛～我们算是笔友了吧  
显示已读未回。钓神小恶魔渡边美优纪的甜度太高，彩酱今天大概已经糖分饱和了。渡边没有再穷追猛打，只是发了一条：“捡到学生手册和夸我可爱都谢谢了，彩酱晚安。我会期待明天在学校见面的”  
于是第二天渡边就从感冒发烧中恢复，如约登校了，接下来每天就是死缠烂打。  
渡边君：彩酱，告诉我LINE吧  
渡边君：那我来告诉彩酱我的LINE吧～是这个哦  
彩酱：“みるきー”是什么鬼  
渡边君：彩酱不知道吗？牛奶（ミルク）和美优纪（みゆき）合起来就会变成迷路姬（みるきー）！  
彩酱：这种事情谁知道啊，意义不明  
最后还是成功在LINE上加上了好友。不受身份束缚的交流让两个人之间的距离切实地缩短了。但两人都很默契地没有在现实生活中表现出来。每当聊天话题触及到山本的私人生活，LINE就会长时间显示已读未回，直到渡边自觉地绕到下一个话题。这就是底线吧，不过渡边挺享受这种隐秘关系的感觉。在学校的那个山本老师冷静得完全不像是她的LINE好友，好几次没有旁人时渡边忍不住去挑拨，山本却连眼皮都不抬一下。唯一的反映就是那天的LINE，山本的回复会变得更简短。捧着手机等待LINE变成已读，再等待彩酱的回复，体味其中若有若无的关心的渡边暗暗腹诽，真能演啊，山本彩。  
然而。  
山本对她笑了。  
山本老师对所有学生一视同仁。但渡边认为自己是特别的。一直到刚才。  
LINE显示，上次来自山本的回复是在三天前，并且昨天渡边发出的消息仍然显示未读。而现在，山本对她的态度一夜回到了解放前。  
攻略失败？  
如果山本彩对渡边美优纪来说只是普通的老师或者LINE好友的话，到此为止也是不错的结局。可显然渡边不是这么打算的。渡边是如何看待山本彩的，山本究竟是什么时候察觉到的呢？是渡边当面叫她彩酱的时候，还是更早？钓神迷路姬发现自己不知道这个问题的答案。  
山本又是怎么想的？除了学生还能是什么？只能是学生吧，既不会逾越这个界限，也不会低于这个标准。  
“渡边君。”  
是连名字都不会称呼的，学生中的一个。  
但渡边绝对是最麻烦的一个。课堂中，山本的手机在桌面上震动，她看了一眼来电显示，意味深长的复杂目光投向了后排的渡边。渡边毫不畏惧地对上目光，用眼神说着。  
想听见你的声音在耳边炸开。想要独占你。

修学旅行の代わりに

* * *

“修学旅行取消了？”  
“就是这么回事。学校为了补偿大家，决定组织大家去游乐园。”  
“都是高中生了还去游乐园？”  
男生们大喊道：“没有女朋友去游乐园太寂寞啦！”  
“交一个不就好了？”  
“不行不行，又不是像山本老师一样的帅哥。”  
“山本老师也会去吗？”提问的是渡边。  
山本回以平实的微笑：“会去哦。”  
第二天。  
“啊，早上好，山本老师。”渡边也习得了在人前装不熟的技能。  
总算是乖乖地称呼“山本老师”遂了山本老师的愿。可整辆巴士上只剩下渡边旁边的这一个位置和驾驶座是空着的了。“渡边同学早上好。”  
行驶中的巴士有些颠簸，之前波澜不惊地坐下了，但现在时不时的触碰让山本觉得浑身不自在。想要看看窗外的景色打发时间，没想到目光一转向旁边就被渡边捕捉到了。渡边露出标志性的傻笑。满载的巴士里声音很是嘈杂，渡边小声问道：“山本老师是在看我吗？”  
“没有。”  
“啊，老师是想坐在窗边？”渡边站起来，不料此时巴士一个急刹，渡边一下子失去平衡，山本赶紧伸手抓住渡边的手臂，用了点力将她摁回座位上。  
“坐好。”  
“是。”  
没有再感受到渡边的目光，山本拿出手机开始确认LINE的消息。显示渡边有新消息，山本无视，而是点进了另外一个聊天群。  
深夜的LINE。大大小小的文字泡交织在一起，山本滑到最上面，重新读起。期间抬眼瞥了一下渡边——已经开始昏昏欲睡地点头了。  
山本神使鬼差地拉开了距离。继续低头滑动手机屏幕。突然肩膀上感到重量，手指的动作一滞。代替修学旅行的游乐园之行的路上，渡边同学靠在山本老师的肩头睡着了。  
“其实我大概比彩酱想的还要敏感纤细一点哦。”看着渡边毫无防备的睡颜，山本的眼前浮现渡边趴在讲台的另一端对自己说这句话的场景。  
山本点进与另外一个联系人“近藤里奈”的聊天。只有一条三天前收到的消息。  
“她可能是认真的”  
山本收起手机坐好，尽可能化掉传递到肩膀的颠簸。  
肩膀有点麻了。

しがみついた青春

* * *

摩天轮前排着很长的队伍，长到渡边一直盯着其中一个座舱，看着它转了整整一圈回到地面上，看着一群同级生嬉笑打闹着从里面出来，看着一对青年男女手牵手乘上去。真是慢啊，等了有十五分钟了？摩天轮上的风景再怎么唯美，只是站在下面等也感受不了吧。干脆前面的人全都打包塞进一个座舱好了，渡边有点阴暗地想着。但是那样就只有自己是一个人了吧。  
“只有一位吗？”看着渡边一个人坐进座舱，工作人员问道。  
不，还有一位哦。就在刚才发现的，在三三两两聚成小团体的队伍尤为显眼的独行客，和她拼一个座舱也没什么关系吧。渡边拿出最甜美的笑容朝她挥手：  
“啊、彩酱，这里！”  
人群中被点到名字的山本抬起头注意到了那笑容。  
那可真是不能让人拒绝的笑容。  
如果不是摩天轮在旋转，甚至感觉不到时间的流逝。两人就像一幅静止画，山本在看风景，对面看风景的渡边在看她。沉默。连空气都是凝滞的。  
“彩……”渡边刚一开口就被山本无情地打断了：“是山本老师。”  
“是～”话是这么说，但渡边完全没有收敛的打算，反而一脸饶有兴趣的表情，凑得更近了。“难道说山本老师是想一个人坐摩天轮吗？”  
“你才是，不拉我上来的话就只有一个人了吧。”  
“嘛，也可以这么说。所以要谢谢山本老师了～”明明脸上完全没有感谢和尊敬的意思，“空出一边视野会不会更好呢？那我也坐到山本老师这边好了。”渡边自作主张地贴着山本坐下——当然注意力也完全没有放在变得空旷的视野上，毕竟相比之下还是山本老师近在咫尺的侧颜更吸引人一些。  
座舱越升越高了。山本叹了口气，托腮望着玻璃外面逐渐变得微观的游乐园，和玻璃上淡得几乎看不清的渡边的影子：“渡边君，要我怎么做你才会放弃呢。”  
“山本老师……”  
“抱歉。”  
“那就请听我说。”  
从没见过这样认真的渡边，为了盖过山本的声音，音量也不由自主地加大了。山本不由得转身直视渡边。生气了？也是，说得太过分了一点。这样似是而非的自言自语确实不是山本的本意。但是不这么说的话，事情又会变得一团糟。  
“我，喜欢山本老师。”  
你看，就像这样。  
“渡边……君？” 山本看起来还很冷静，只是忍不住摸了摸鼻子，眼神开始游离。  
渡边的笑容迅速软化取代了认真的表情：“啊啊～真是犯规啊，对着我弹吉他的时候也是这样。只是看着彩酱的眼睛就会心动了。所以……”渡边伸出手抱住山本，“这样就看不到了。”  
“渡边君。”  
“美优纪……叫我美优纪……至少在摩天轮回到地面之前，说谎也好演技也罢，假装喜欢我就可以。”渡边伏在山本的耳边低声说道，“十五分钟就好……那样我就放弃。”  
真的是，拿她毫无办法。  
“那种事情我做不到。”  
山本抓住渡边的手臂，一点点地推开她，慢慢地看清了她的表情，像受伤的小兽一样的表情，低垂的眼睑半遮着哀伤的眼神，像是不甘心地轻咬着下唇。到底犯规的是谁？山本想着，吻了上去。  
不是说谎。

“其实你很受欢迎吧。”  
“诶？”渡边的表情像是第一次听到这样的言论。  
“听说保健室的近藤老师跟你很熟，就去问了关于你的事情。”  
“里酱说什么了？”  
“‘是个恶魔’呢。”  
“一起坐摩天轮什么的，只要みるきー一说，男生们就能把摩天轮挤爆吧。”山本自言自语地喃喃道，“跟你交往会不会有风险啊……”  
“这算是抱怨？没有自信？”渡边笑。  
腹黑啊。山本正准备呛回去，却听见“山本老师”的喊声，不远处有女生向这边挥手。  
“嘛，受欢迎就是这么回事吧。”山本朝渡边一笑，转身离开。  
看来要小心一点呢。彼此都是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作是为了让两个人的恋爱段位在同一水平上？  
> 发布于2017年10月9日。以上是发在老福特上的时候讲的废话。


	3. #3

付き合いたこと

* * *

“呐彩，中午来找你的那个短发的女孩子，跟你说了什么？”  
“啊——你说一年级的太田同学？”山本老师回忆了一下，“没什么，很平常地聊了两句而已。”  
渡边点着头，移开灼灼的目光。说谎。“山本老师有喜欢的人吗”怎么看都不是平常跟普通学生会聊的内容吧，还是特意在午休时找上门来。当然渡边美优纪是个特例——她可以在任何时间任何地点找上来。今天中午也是，原本打算和山本老师共进午餐，才会在职员室的门口听见了她和太田的对话。  
说起来，距离渡边的告白已经过去了不短的时间，虽然渡边一直以山本的女朋友自居，但山本老师的态度似乎没有什么实质性的变化。  
“彩酱——”  
“这里是学校。”  
“我还什么都没说呢。”  
“关于这个题目……”山本突然转移话题，在作业本上指点起来。渡边小恶魔很想继续挑拨山本老师，但看到山本的眼色也只得露出不甘心的表情。“思路就是这样。快要上课了，渡边君先回去吧，有不懂的地方下次再来问。”  
不懂的地方太多了啊！渡边气呼呼地走在回教室的路上，为什么彩对我还是这么冷淡啊？为什么就不能表现得亲密一点呢？连一句喜欢都没有说过，山本彩你到底是不是认真的？……渡边离教室门口几步远的地方停住了。  
……说起来，她确实什么都没有说过。她们之间的任何一次互动，都是从渡边主动开始的，偶尔山本会露出难堪的表情，这反而会让渡边更有捉弄她的兴致。就连修学旅行那次也是一样，尽管事情的展开稍微有些超出渡边的预料。  
虽然是不能声张的关系，也希望你对我说一句喜欢。  
“真的很烦啊那些人，一口一个‘山本老师’地叫着，就连午休都没法和彩独处了。”翘课的渡边同学抱着膝盖坐在保健室的床上，“即使因为违反规定和学生交往的事不能说出来，至少说一句‘现在不是单身哦’‘有喜欢的人’之类的话不就好了？”  
“这样摆明了是会被追问到底的吧。”  
“不，彩选择无视别人的时候，区区一两句追问完全不能打破她的防御。亲测。”  
“那大概只是她不想理你——”近藤老师无情地戳中渡边痛处，继而晓之以理，“模棱两可的回答反而会给人留下想象的空间，保持现在的状态总比应对四十八种版本的流言要轻松一些吧……喂みるきー你在听吗？”  
“里酱说得太复杂了不想听。”  
“那我换个说法。就拿みるきー你自己来说，说是喜欢山本老师，也算是交往了，实际上也没有正式拒绝身边的那些男生对吧？”  
“但是人家本来就对那些人没有意思……”渡边突然露出恍然的表情，“里酱，我想到一个好方法！”  
“什么？”近藤也突然有不好的预感，“假装和别人交往来引起她的注意？”  
“对，让她意识到放着不管我可是会被抢走的。”渡边笃定地答道。  
近藤摆摆手否决了这个设想：“不可能不可能的。这一点她不是早就清楚了吗？”  
“确实……因为里酱你什么都告诉她了啊！——”  
近藤小声辩解道：“那时候我就觉得装可怜的作战不靠谱，我不说她迟早也会知道……”在渡边哀怨眼神的注视下，近藤不自然地咳了两下，接着讲道：“这种伎俩对付山本老师这种类型的人，一般只有两种结果：第一种，完全不信；第二种，祝你幸福。”  
“里酱你是保健室的医生没错吧？”  
“辅修心理学。”近藤微笑，“人可不只是会在生理上受伤的。”  
“那个、里酱……”  
“没戏。接下来请你自求多福。”

下午最后一节课结束。  
“渡边君。”熟悉的声音从身后叫住了渡边。渡边回头时正看到山本老师拿着课本走出来。“你的作业本落在职员室了，有时间过来拿回去吧。”  
渡边心头一动，彩这是有话要说吧？虽然这么快就开窍了会让人欣慰，但也就没什么成就感啦。这么想着，小恶魔敲响了职员室的门。  
“请进。”回答年轻的实习老师的是一句“打扰了”。职员室的门轻启，而后被更小心地关上。角落里的饮水机配合着水流咕噜咕噜响了两声，在安静的房间里听得格外清晰。直到一杯热水被推进了视野所及的范围之内，山本这才抬起头来，推了推眼镜：“渡边君，是你啊。”  
此时用上目线看过来、看似毫无防备的山本老师，让渡边心里的小恶魔蠢蠢欲动：“彩酱，这里只有我们两个人哦。”看到对方忍着坏笑靠近，山本警觉地后退环顾四周。捕捉到山本老师一瞬的表情变化，渡边脸上的笑意更甚了：“今天下午有惯例的教师会议，老师们都不在——除了实习老师。所以……”  
“彩酱真的不是特意选在这个时候找我吗？”  
“不……偶然……”说完山本自己都开始怀疑自己，难道潜意识里是记得今天的教师会议……糟糕，一不小心就被渡边牵着鼻子走了。“起因是美优纪忘了把作业本带走，要说也是美优纪故意为之吧。”山本老师的话里带着微怒，手里的作业本轻轻地敲在渡边脑袋上。  
意料之中的反击，毕竟在学校的山本老师一直都很有底线，绝不会轻易卸下防御任小恶魔宰割。渡边缩了缩脖子，委屈地接过作业本：“可是彩……”抱怨的话语才出口，眼前的老师就无奈地笑了，有些宠溺地伸出手揉了揉她的脑袋。  
“抱歉。不管怎么说，我还是很想见到美优纪的。”  
诶？  
突如其来的直球让渡边的思绪一下子断线了。没等她从瞬间的失神中反应过来，山本老师已经恢复了一脸的严肃埋头工作，不管之后渡边的目光如何侵扰也不露出一丝破绽，似乎刚才那句话并非出自她的口中。感觉受到了捉弄的渡边也只得认栽。这个人果然会读心吧，明明是一副禁欲系的外表，平时似乎不解风情，却总能在关键的时候让人动心。要形容的话，这种时候的山本彩就像个小男生，无论是钝感的一面，还是情话和之后害羞的样子，欲盖弥彰的掩饰……太可爱了！  
自认为和可爱不沾边的山本大概没想到渡边美优纪是这么看她的，只是在为自己刚刚受气氛鼓动稍微越线的言行感到懊悔。老师就是老师，学生就是学生，至少在学校要坚守教师的职业道德——毕竟我们就是这样的立场。话是这么说……被这个人盯着完全没法集中注意力写报告啊！山本半天才憋出一句：“みるきー，还不回家吗？”  
姑且把她这句生硬的话当做是关心吧，“彩酱不是想见我吗，这样独处不好吗？”渡边坏笑着强行划了一遍重点，“彩酱什么时候下班，我们一起回家吧。我一直很好奇彩酱的家是什么样…”  
山本斩钉截铁地说：“不要，绝对不要。”  
“开玩笑的，我今天有社团活动。结束后会尽快回家的，不用担心。”看了一眼时间，很遗憾和山本老师在职员室的独处该到此结束了，渡边挥了挥手中的作业本，“那，谢谢山本老师帮我保管作业本。”  
山本目送看起来心情大好的渡边走到职员室门口，对方却在这时停下脚步，抽回伸向门把的手，食指覆在唇上，狡黠的眸子转了转，像是正试图回想起一件被遗忘的要事。然后渡边露出了豁然开朗的神色，笑容无比灿烂：  
“我也很想见到彩哦。”

“为什么你会在这里啊。”此时是东京时间深夜22点30分，大阪难波某车站前，在附近的私立高中担任实习教师的市民山本彩女士正骑着她的自行车在公路上穿梭——也许这样描述并不准确，因为后座上坐了一个人的缘故，也出于安全考虑，自行车的速度并不快。  
“我知道为什么了。”后座上的女孩子说道。和山本疲惫的声音不同，渡边的语气里甚至能听出一丝兴奋，“因为在学校彩没有跟我说‘明天见’，所以我们又见面了！”  
山本很想把她踹下车去。  
“怎么这么慢啊，みるきー好困的说……”  
“这是上坡……”山本吃力地踩着踏板，“你还有脸说，你以为这是谁的错！害得我没法睡觉，骑着这辆车轮胎一个月没打气的自行车出来找你！”车胎没气是事实，山本有气也是事实。渡边吐了吐舌头，企图萌混过关，遗憾的是山本忙于应付深夜的路况，无暇回顾。  
山本原本宁静的夜晚被无情打乱是在半个小时之前。正在自己的租房中摆弄着吉他、寻找作曲的灵感的山本，被突然响起的手机铃声打断了思绪，来电显示是“渡边くん”。虽然两人也曾在LINE上聊一些无聊的话题直到深夜，但渡边会在这个时间来电还是第一次。山本没想太多，接通了电话。  
“莫西莫西，彩酱？”  
“みるきー？”  
“我吵到你睡觉了？”  
“没有，我还没睡。”  
“那我今晚可以去彩酱家住吗？”  
“哦。诶！？”山本差点从沙发上跳起来，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，用近乎严厉的口气训斥道，“别开玩笑了，早点睡觉，明天还要上课的吧。”  
“我倒是想……”渡边的语气听上去有些哀怨，“但是我现在在车站，没赶上末班车……”  
“哈？！”山本气结，“为什么这么晚了你还在车站，未成年人应该九点钟之前回家，家长和老师难道没有说过吗？”  
“本来是打算九点之前回去的，但是因为是三年级生隐退的庆祝会，大家聚在一起可能也是最后一次了，一不小心就留到太晚了……”  
“之前你说的社团活动，就是这个？”  
“是……对不起，彩酱，我……”  
山本干脆地打断她：“好了好了我知道了，在车站前等着，我过去接你。”  
电话挂断了，耳边只剩下嘟嘟嘟的声音。车站前的长椅上，那个平时里嚣张的小恶魔，看着通话界面显示的那个名字，感觉到莫名的安心。  
找到了，渡边提着书包独自瑟缩在寒风中，一副可怜兮兮的样子。山本叹了口气，推着自行车走过去。  
“彩！”渡边两眼放光地扑了上来。  
“你啊……”山本终究还是没有躲开，任由她抱住。感受到渡边的身体微微颤抖，山本轻轻拍了拍示意她已经没事了。渡边这才放手，一脸傻乎乎的表情笑了出来：“真的是彩酱啊。”  
确实和平时渡边见到的山本不同，居家时习惯带着的黑框眼镜掩盖了几分锐气，让山本显得亲和了许多，可说话的语气还是毫不留情：“废话，这不是当然的吗？”山本脱下外套给她披上，不由分说地把外套背后的连帽也扯来扣上，遮住渡边冻得通红的脸颊。  
“果然很温柔呢，彩酱。”  
“我送你回去。”  
“骑到奈良吗？”渡边认真地打量了一番山本和山本的自行车。  
这家伙确实说过家住在奈良来着。“……出租车。”  
“诶？”渡边露出了失望的表情，小算盘落空会是这个反应，这也在山本的意料之中。总之回应她的求助，无视过分的诉求，把她安全送到家就行了吧。山本习惯性地摸了摸口袋，嗯？似乎缺少了什么关键的东西。“みるきー，那件外套的口袋里有钱包吗？”  
“没有哦，是空的。啊，彩酱，难道说……”  
山本不自然地咳了两下：“回我家。”  
于是就有了实习教师深夜与女学生同乘单车的一幕。  
“呐彩。”  
“什么？”  
“虽然电影和电视剧里常常出现这类场景，但是自行车的后座是不能载人的哦。”  
“所以你是想下车走回奈良吗？”  
“当然不是啦。”渡边贴得更紧了些，“就算彩要把我踹下车我也不会放开你的。”  
“那请问你究竟想表达什么？”  
“我想说的是，除了我之外彩不可以去祸害其他人哦~”  
“祸害！？”究竟是谁在祸害谁啊！尽管渡边很轻，骑着轮胎瘪了的自行车载人仍然让山本喘得厉害，“我是哪根筋抽了…才会给自己找罪受啊！”

啪的一声电灯打开了，屋里还是半小时前山本离开时的样子，看到杂乱的玄关，渡边可以想象轻度洁癖的山本出门时有多着急。  
山本的住处是一间不大的一居室的租房，平时收拾得很整洁。虽然只有一间卧室，但只要让渡边睡在自己的卧室里，自己在客厅的沙发上凑合一下，这一晚上就可以相安无事了。  
“彩酱，你家里只有一张床啊。”渡边好奇地一阵乱转之后得出结论。  
“嗯，所以我睡客……”  
“一起睡吗？”  
“……那你先去洗澡。”山本安慰自己，是怕渡边不适应陌生的环境，并不是对自己的未成年学生图谋不轨，并不是……  
“一起洗吗？”  
山本忍住了爆锤她一顿的冲动，扔给她一件干净的白T当做睡衣，把她推进了浴室。这一夜突如其来的小插曲似乎进入了平缓的尾奏。听着浴室里水声渐起，山本紧绷的神经也逐渐放松下来。上一次在家人之外的人面前有这样轻松的心情是什么时候的事情了？记不清了。  
像渡边这样刻意接近她的人，在遇见渡边之前——比如在大学里做助教时山本已经见得够多了，无非是一些希望讨好助教会对成绩有所帮助的人。人与人之间的关系只能靠利益和虚假的笑容来维系，未免太可悲了些，所以山本才会表现得对什么都漠不关心，固执地认为只有音乐和吉他才是自己的追求。但在真正接触之后，山本发现渡边美优纪是个异类。用网络上的词汇来形容，渡边就是个“KY”，完全不懂得配合气氛，对时间、场合、潜台词这些一般人习以为常的定则一概无视，任性、自我中心，却偏偏让人讨厌不起来。用拘谨的社会规则来隔离自己的山本，在这样的渡边面前，所有的防御都形同虚设。山本看不懂这个人，渡边究竟想从自己身上得到什么？得不到的答案使山本难以释怀。但是看着渡边直率的样子，山本的心里有什么东西在融化，这种感觉难以言喻。  
浴室门的声响打断了山本的思绪，渡边嬉笑着从氤氲的水汽中钻出来，扯了扯身上下摆垂到大腿的衣服：“彩酱的睡衣有点太大了……彩酱？”  
山本抬起头的一瞬间就愣住了。刚出浴的渡边，白皙的肌肤泛着牛奶般的光泽，宽松的白色T恤套在身上遮住了很多，甜腻的香气却跟着呼吸直钻进脑子里。见山本没有反应，渡边一脸疑惑地走近，歪着头呼唤她的名字：“彩？”  
太近了，要碰到了，随着渡边低头的动作……女子高中生美好的肉体要被松松垮垮的领口出卖了！“我去洗澡。”山本保持理智镇定地说完，目不斜视地走进了浴室。在水流的冲击下，山本过热的脑袋总算重新恢复思考功能。冷却完的山本换好衣服从浴室里出来，渡边还没睡下，抱着膝盖坐在床上的样子，让山本想起她独自一人站在摩天轮前的队列中的样子，抱着自己诉说着不愿放弃的感情的样子，总之是绝不会轻易在人前展现的……落寞的样子。自己刚才的举动是不是无意间伤害到她了呢？  
渡边转头看向山本：“抱歉彩酱，一下子睡不着，可以陪我聊天吗？”  
撇了一眼挂钟，夜还很长。山本在她身边坐下，摸了摸鼻子：“好啊。我也有想问美优纪的事情。”  
“彩酱之前说过家就住在大阪吧，为什么还要在外面租屋呢？”  
山本挠挠头：“说起来有点不好意思，住在家里就会不自主地去依赖哥哥姐姐们，所以还是自己一个人比较好。”  
“但是这样不就见不到音远了吗？音远好可怜。”  
“没办法啊。”提及被她冷落的爱犬，山本无奈。  
“那我就勉为其难地代替音远来陪着彩酱吧。”渡边朝山本伸出双手，“彩酱要多抱抱我，然后打起精神哦。”  
“不需要。”山本愣是摁着她的脑袋把她推开了。  
“薄情！”渡边抗议。  
山本照例无视，反问道：“你对自己的处境一点都不在意啊，该不会是为了在我家留宿才故意错过末班车的吧？”  
“当然不是！如果彩酱想问的问题就是这个的话，那我要睡觉了。”  
“你的家人为什么不来接你呢？”  
“有很多事情要忙吧。”沉默片刻，渡边含糊地答道。“那个时候我能依靠的人，真的只有彩酱一个哦。”  
四目相对，渡边纯净而无畏的眼神让人无法直视。山本突然变得不知道怎么面对渡边了。她本该避免事态如此发展，即使不负责任地把一切归咎于“气氛驱使”，也应该说服自己这不是动心，这对双方来说都更轻松。  
是的，都怪那该死的气氛，该死的错觉。  
但是现在，山本非常想——即使这很危险，和蓝天白云下的摩天轮里不一样，踏错一步也许就会变成一个不健全的夜晚。  
这次是渡边先做出了选择。在理智与冲动决出胜负之前，唇上传来了柔软的触感，分开时山本还有点懵。而得手的渡边表则现得十分理直气壮：“晚安吻（おやすみのキス）。”  
接触的一瞬间才会发现，彼此呼吸和心跳的步调一致，就连心头的颤抖和冲动都在共鸣，渡边一定也感受到了。像这样率直地把自己的心意传达出去，山本并不习惯，但……也不讨厌。  
“今天谢谢彩了。”  
仔细看渡边还是脸红了，只是拜卧室的暖色光所赐不太明显而已，这种地方还是很可爱的嘛！山本低下头笑了：“睡觉吧。”  
想要离她更近一点，所以迎着彩严肃的神色和锐利的目光义无反顾主动出击了。意外的是，平时对自己亲昵的举动表现得十分苦手的彩，居然也有被偷袭却不会生气的时候。不过那个无可奈何的笑容还是一点都没有变。彩……不再是同情那个可怜兮兮的暗恋中的渡边美优纪，而是喜欢了吧。渡边舔了舔嘴唇，强压着心中的雀跃躺下。她明白自己已经陷得很深了，在名为山本彩的救赎里。  
“彩是不会离开我的吧。”渡边低声自语。  
山本望着眼前的黑暗，张了张嘴却什么也没说出来，最后，冗长的承诺化作一个简短的音节：  
“嗯。”  
没有回应。身边传来的只有均匀的呼吸声。睡着了啊。果然还是个孩子。  
山本的唇贴上她的脸颊：“晚安。明天见。”

“彩看起来骑得好辛苦啊。”坐在自行车后座啃着早餐面包的渡边君又开始站着说话不腰疼了。  
而山本老师只能咬紧牙关，艰难地踩着踏板朝上坡路的一端攀去：“忘了给轮胎打气啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马上要开始赶三篇论文于是强迫自己先把这部分写完了，偏偏状态很差还吃了点刀子心灰意冷怎么写都不对。修改、后续和新坑都要在渡完这个死劫之后再说。  
> 06/16编辑:在渡下一个死劫之前改好了！今天是总选开票日！  
> 发布于2018年4月21日。以上是发在老福特上的时候讲的废话。


	4. #4 END

旅立ちのうた

* * *

“小彩，你那是什么表情，喜欢的人打来的电话？”  
“什么什么，小彩有喜欢的人了？”姐姐闻言赶紧凑上来，“是之前那个玩乐队的校草还是可爱的学生会后辈？难道是实习学校的帅哥同事？”  
“不……你们都在想些什么……学生要商量毕业进路表的事情，刚好我不在学校所以给我打了个电话而已。”  
“是吗？”二哥一副人间不信的态度。  
“对对对，小彩拒绝那个棒球部王牌的时候都没有这样背着我们打电话，这里面一定有猫腻。”姐姐有理有据地论述，二哥插着手在一旁深以为然地点头。  
连山本彩本人都不记得的轶事，兄长们却可以举一反三信手拈来、旁征博引据理力争，这让山本不由得怀疑自家兄长们是不是人手一本《小彩观察日记》，并且定期交流心得。  
这时大哥冷不丁地说：“是个女孩子的声音。”  
“是这样吗！？”二哥和姐姐异口同声。  
“还说一会儿要过来。”  
“诶！来家里吗？”  
“小彩你们交往多久了，要不要去跟爸妈……”  
“你们真是够了！”山本家的末子终于忍无可忍，“都说了是我的学生，你们能别像八卦周刊的记者一样猜个没完行吗？这么闲的话听爸妈的话去相个亲如何？”  
“相亲”二字一出，兄长们面面相觑噤若寒蝉。大哥恐慌地摇着头，冒出一句：“不、不要……”最后还是二哥圆场：“哥你也别紧张，小彩那么温柔，不会在爸妈面前提相亲的事情的。对吧小彩？嗯？小彩，你要出去吗？”  
“嗯。出去转换心情。”山本抓起外套走到玄关，又回头加上一句，“绝对不许跟过来，否则……”得到两个哥哥点头如捣蒜的回应之后，才算是松了一口气：  
“我出门了——”

“抱歉……哈哈……但是没看到平时冷淡的彩吃瘪的样子真可惜啊。我还想趁这个机会见见音远和彩的家人呢。可是我在LINE上问你要不要到你家去的时候，彩秒回的这条‘不要’，一、二、三、四……打了五个感叹号！”  
最后两人会合的地点是在离山本家和公寓都不算远的一家咖啡店，经山本的观察没有自家兄长尾随。此时看到渡边绷不住的笑脸，山本更加确信没有让她到家里来是正确的选择。“你啊……”  
眼看山本老师就要开始说教，渡边抢先说道：“这算是约会吧。”  
甜腻的语调加上刻意为之的上目线，以山本老师的定力都不得不喝了一口微苦的咖啡中和一下，才平静地答道：“你本来就是这么打算的吧——大清早的就跑到公寓楼下给我打电话。”  
“但是周末见不到彩很无聊啊。难得我想给你一个惊喜，你居然不在家。”渡边一副无辜的受害者的口气，“我可是特地从奈良过来的啊！”  
“那就回奈良去吧。”  
“薄情。”渡边移开了目光。  
“我是说今晚，”山本坦然地端起咖啡，同样看着空气说道，“请务必赶上最后一班电车。如果还有下次，在车站就给我打电话，我去接你。”  
渡边愣了几秒钟，才匆匆追上结账出门过于潇洒的山本：“其实刚才我忘了挂断电话，好像听见了‘交往’什么的，彩的哥哥姐姐该不会误会了什么吧，要不要我去跟他们……”  
“不需要。”山本一口回绝，故作凶相恶狠狠地道，“我们本来就在‘交往’。”  
“那就——牵手吧！今天是周末，这里离学校又远……”渡边正要把手伸出来，左手却已经触碰到了想要的温暖。  
“去哪？”山本转头问她。  
“糟糕，我哪里都不想去了。”如果山本今天一反常态的率真是因为吃错了药的话……  
见渡边捂着脸，山本疑惑地“嗯”了一声，顺带晃了晃两人十指紧扣的双手。  
……那么吃错了药的山本彩就是人间至宝了，渡边如是说。

也许因为白天不是约会的最佳时段，无论是去电影院还是其他什么能够塑造浪漫气氛的地方都显得为时过早，或者说浪漫二字就是与朦胧的夜晚才最为相称。而渡边的提案着实让山本感到意外。  
“进来吧。”  
在小巷里兜兜转转，才到了这怎么看都不像是有入口的地方。渡边满脸好奇地跟在山本身后，踏进了这个如同铁箱子一般的场地：“这就是Livehouse？”  
“嗯。”看渡边饶有兴趣地在里面乱转，山本忍不住问道，“みるきー为什么想来Livehouse呢？今天没有演出，我还是跟老板打了招呼才进来的。”  
渡边歪着头稍加思索：“嗯……想看看传闻中彩打工的地方？”  
“然后呢，感觉怎么样？”  
“怎么说呢……好小，比想象中还要小。”  
舞台不过是比地面稍高的平台，观众席是一片自由的空间，比起张扬恣意的壁绘，灯光和音响设备都毫不起眼，乐器和人都沉默在奏响前的寂静中。渡边很快就从远离舞台的一侧走到了舞台前。   
“麻雀虽小，五脏俱全吧。”山本有点怀念地把玩着舞台上的设施，模仿乐队的鼓手把鼓槌夹在指间转起来，“和人气偶像演出的大型体育馆没法比，可是还是有人会喜欢这种小地方。”  
“确实，这种好像伸手就能碰到舞台的感觉，好奇妙。”  
“所以气氛才会活跃啊。”  
渡边想到什么坏笑起来：“粉丝会高举双手大喊‘彩！很帅哦！’像这样吗？”  
山本没有反应，直到渡边再问了一句“彩？”才回过神来。恍惚间，似乎看见渡边站在舞台前，身量不高的渡边站在为Live而狂热的人群的最前端高举着手，为了能让山本在演奏和尖叫的交响中听见自己的声音，用尽全力地大喊。那一瞬间山本甚至感觉到了肩膀上吉他的重量，指尖传来琴弦的振动，耳朵被吵得嗡嗡作响，眩目的灯光反射快要让她睁不开眼睛。但是渡边脸上的笑容和竭力的喊声却无比清晰。  
“果然，Livehouse没有Live就会没有灵魂呢。虽然我很想看看被包围在人潮中彩最耀眼的样子，但是现在是在约会吧，所以……”渡边神秘地一笑，背着手朝舞台走近了一步，抬头对上山本的目光。  
仔细看确实是天生就该讨人喜欢的脸。山本意识到自己很少这样注视着渡边，平时总是在目光对上的一瞬间就移开，尤其是渡边开心起来得意忘形的时候，只要看一眼就知道她一定在打什么鬼主意。所以留在山本印象中的，是渡边告白时哀伤的泪眼，渡边无意间流露出落寞的背影，渡边和其他人谈笑时的……侧脸。原来渡边美优纪笑起来是这个样子，明明她总是在我面前笑着，我却像是第一次见到：笑起来眼睛会眯成两弯月牙，露出洁白的牙齿，有点傻乎乎的、却有着奇特的感染力、似乎能让人感觉到幸福的笑容。  
“来举行一场只为了我一个人的演出吧，山本老师。”  
“好啊。”山本郑重地点了点头，“我们约定过的。”

“我以前想，如果能和彩独处，我做梦都会笑醒；如果能触碰到彩，我连指尖都会颤抖起来；如果彩能吻我、如果彩说喜欢我，我一定会哭出来。但是现在我会想离彩更近一些，让彩变成只属于我一个人的。越是待在她的身边，就越会变得贪得无厌。”  
保健室的近藤老师显然听多了这类恋爱咨询的话题，也不接话，一味地点头。见渡边的情绪又平静了不少，才缓缓开口道：“山本看起来对谁都很关心，其实还算是一根筋的人吧。みるきー为什么要这么……步步紧逼？”  
“我知道。我一直都在看着她……彩，一直在勉强自己吧。“放在以前，山本彩绝对不会吝啬对谁加以关怀，也不在乎对方会怎么理解她的行为。对她来说，微笑就是面无表情，温柔就是拒人千里。“习惯了独来独往的人，要对付一个闯进她的世界的不速之客；认真的实习教师，要应付自称女朋友的未成年学生，一定很辛苦吧。”  
“刻意和我保持距离，我能感觉得到她一直觉得愧疚，也许她还是觉得让我离开才是对我来说最好的选择。我明明不想让她觉得和我恋爱是一件对彼此来说痛苦的事情，可是彩太温柔了也太残酷了，总是把我想要藏起来的痛苦全都看在眼里，却无视我对她露出的笑容。”  
近藤尽量让自己的表情保持着没有变化：“你呢，你不会受伤吗？”  
最后渡边说：“我不把自己逼到悬崖边上，她是不会抱紧我的。”

山本右手拨弦，左手轻轻转动弦钮，给吉他调音。只是很简单的动作，构成很简洁的画面：吉他手坐在舞台边上，吉他架在交叉的双腿上，灯光恰到好处地照亮她的身影，她埋着头专注于聆听琴弦的共鸣。果然只有在和音乐有关的事情上，彩才会露出这样的表情。虽然认真地追逐音符的彩，在渡边的心中永远像最初心动时那么美好，但只能驻足画面之外欣赏，却会让人感到寂寞。  
“你有什么话想说吗？”  
“没有。只是想看着彩。”  
“也是，现在还在约会中啊。”山本腾出一只手，拍了拍身边的位置，确保从表面上看不出有灰尘之后说道，“坐吧。”  
坦诚的回答出乎渡边意料之外，但粗线条的处理方式还是很有山本的风格。渡边紧贴着山本在舞台边上坐下：“彩是从什么时候开始弹吉他的？”  
山本沉吟片刻：“大概从小学就开始了吧。”  
“小学？！”在渡边的记忆里，自己对热衷的事物从来没有这么长情过，不由得叹道，“还是对手太强劲了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我在想，如果彩喜欢的是某个人的话，我一定会努力地让彩改变心意。但是如果对手是吉他或者音乐这样的东西的话，果然还是赢不了啊。”  
“你是在吃吉他的醋？”山本一脸哭笑不得地说道。  
“因为彩从来没有说过喜欢我啊。”  
“嘛嘛嘛，好像确实是这样。”山本回答得含糊其辞，有点心虚地抬起头。紧盯着山本的眼睛的是渡边无比认真的眼神。相处的这些天里，渡边表现得毫不在意，却在这个时候，似乎执意要回到摩天轮上被山本敷衍过去的场景里。温柔也好，偶尔的油腔滑调也好，那个吻也好，真的是出自你的真心吗？  
“我现在弹吉他可是为了讨某个人的欢心，你说呢？”山本深吸一口气，似乎下了很大决心才说道，“当然是，”  
“喜欢你。”

然而故事的高潮总是会有意外的搅局者出现——  
“是谁啊，排练的时间还没到呢！”  
“糟糕！”山本如梦初醒，迅速放下吉他，抓住渡边的手冲了出去。  
“是山本啊。喂、等等！有事要说……跑掉了。”留下门口的木下百花一片茫然，“嗯？旁边那个女孩子还挺可爱的。难道是女朋友？”  
“没事吧？”拉着渡边跑出去很长一段距离，山本才停下脚步，愤愤地自言自语，“偏偏碰上了个麻烦的家伙啊……”  
渡边反倒忍不住笑了：“彩也有这么狼狈的时候啊。”  
“也不知道是谁的错啊。”  
“是是是。”渡边笑得更欢了，还晃了晃两人牵着的手，“也就是说，为我演奏的约定又要延期了。作为惩罚，要请我吃甜品哦。”  
实际实行之后，山本觉得这个提案意外的可以接受，毕竟渡边舔着可丽饼的样子也很可爱。  
“彩也要吃吗？”  
“我不是很喜欢甜食……”话是这么说，但是渡边已经把手中的可丽饼举到了山本面前。即使面露难色的山本，也不得不迎合渡边的好意。  
“很甜吧。”渡边坏笑着说，“みるきー的Kiss。”  
“咳咳！”明明只尝了一点奶油却咳得满面通红的山本老师。  
“车站就在下个路口，今天我会好好回家的。”渡边的玩兴终于得以满足，“明天见。”  
山本好不容易恢复常态，急切地拉住渡边的手臂：“等等。我有话要对美优纪说。”  
“其实就算今天美优纪不来找我，我也打算要说的。”  
“我的实习期暂时告一段落了。接下来要回到大学去，准备毕业的事情了。”  
“所以明天见不到，后天也见不到，可能很长时间都见不到了。”  
“可能会很忙，LINE也不一定会及时回信。”  
渡边还是第一次见到山本如此局促的样子，毫无逻辑地组织着语言，似乎在害怕失去什么重要的东西，努力地想要抓住。是命运吧，渡边突然有点后怕，如果不是今天无论如何都想要见到彩，也许她就一言不发地消失了也说不定。  
“那时候彩说的话我可是一字不落地全部听清楚了了哟。”渡边微笑着说。  
“什么？”  
“‘喜欢你’。这个事实是不会改变的。我也是。”

黑板上密密麻麻地写满了字，满满都是高中三年各自的青春回忆。渡边的校服上也别上了象征毕业生身份的胸花。操场上毕业典礼前的嘈杂一直传到教室里。窗外樱花初绽，春天已然来临。  
“喂，毕业生，”近藤老师故意敲了敲门，“毕业典礼已经开始了。”  
渡边不情不愿地往操场的方向走去。操场上的骚动越来越清晰可闻，隐隐约约还有音乐声传来。  
“最后，我想为一个约定好的人演奏这首曲子。”当渡边听到这个熟悉的声音，不由得向着人群跑了起来。

どれくらい経ったかな  
到底过了多久呢  
僕ら2人出逢って  
我们2人相遇  
過ぎていく夏の中  
在即将过去的夏季的中旬

骗子。明明两天前在LINE上跟我说毕业典礼那天有事来不了了。

もう大勢の中の  
在人潮之中  
1人じゃ無くなるには  
已经不是孤身一人  
十分な日々  
充实的每一天  
気付いたらこんなにも僕は  
回过神来才发现  
君で出来ていたんだ  
是你造就了这样的我

渡边停下脚步。舞台上的山本彩集中了所有人的视线，但渡边肯定那个人的视线一定聚焦在这里。

優しく 君が笑うだけでなぜか  
只是温柔地笑着的你 不知为何  
涙も心の傷も  
眼泪也好 心中的伤痛也好  
何もかも全て浄化されていく  
无论什么都能将它净化  
どんな薬より僕には  
对我来说  
確かな効果があるんだ  
你比任何药都有效  
透明な気持ちで  
用澄澈的心情  
君の目を見つめてた  
凝视你的眼睛

毕业典礼结束后的教室里只有山本和渡边两个人。  
“骗子。”渡边坐在自己的座位上，偏过头不去看她。  
“不是骗子，是《JOKER》。”山本随即指着自己正装外套上的胸花辩解道，“我没有骗你，今天也是我的毕业典礼。”  
“嗯，山本老师，很帅啊。”渡边随口敷衍道。  
“我放弃做教师了。现在已经不是你的山本老师了。”山本走下讲台，面对着渡边坐下，“会对自己的学生动心的人，毫无疑问是教师失格了吧。”  
渡边一时无语。  
“怎么了？”  
“不，只是觉得彩能这么平静地说出心动台词，真的很奇妙啊，明明就是个傲娇……除非是初恋的小男孩，要么就是惯犯吧。”  
“暴露了？”山本似笑非笑地说。  
“直觉吧……总觉得我得手得太容易了，所以就想你是不是都习惯了这些套路了，我一直以来的小伎俩是不是反倒顺了你的心意呢？”抛出这些问题时，渡边的语气平静得出奇。  
“嗯，我从第一天就注意到你了。”山本干脆地点点头，“有着可爱外表的小恶魔——近藤老师是这么说的。”  
“幻灭了吗？现在分手还来得及哟。”  
渡边用力摇着头：“彩也喜欢我，真是太好了。”  
“我可没这么说。”  
“你说过的。上次你说喜欢我的时候我录了音。”渡边从容不迫地打开手机寻找证据。  
“什么？”山本凑近想要一探究竟。  
突然领带被猛地一扯，山本猝不及防。  
嘴唇上传来柔软的触感。是渡边的吻。  
山本予以温柔的回应。  
“毕业快乐。”  
“毕业快乐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「毕业典礼。山本老师的正装！领带！给我抓住她的领带！然后为所欲为！」  
> 许久没填坑，被自己实诚的大纲震惊到了。虽然没有写的为所欲为。  
> 赶在今天结束之前发出来了。  
> 今天的毕业控，有糖，流泪了。  
> 发布于2018年10月27日，Sayaka Sonic结束后。以上是发在老福特上的时候讲的废话。


End file.
